<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.12 New Girl by LaPilar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209836">.12 New Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar'>LaPilar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hickies, Multi, NSFW, Poe's a dumbass, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex competition, Smut, So is reader, Vaginal Sex, but it was the obvious solution, butt stuff, crackish, dom/sub themes, genius General Organa, i guess?, mutual sexual pining, pan!Poe, pan!reader, sorry y'all this got worse than I thought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe challenges the new girl on base to a friendly competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, new girl!"</p><p>I winced at the angry voice. It came from across the hangar, but it couldn't have been directed at anyone other than me. </p><p>Pulling myself up from where my head had been buried in the astromech slot of my X-wing, I searched the room until my eyes landed on the source of the shout. </p><p>I sighed and pushed the goggles up on my head when I realized who it was.</p><p>Poe Dameron, the self-proclaimed "best pilot in the Resistance" was marching towards me, pursed lips and slanted eyebrows telling me this wouldn't be good. We hadn't officially met yet; I'd only been transferred to D'Qar a few weeks ago. I wasn't in his squad, but, like everyone else in the Resistance, I was well aware of who he was. </p><p>"What's up, captain?" I asked, pulling my feet up so I could sit more comfortably with my elbows resting on my knees and my chin in my hands. The circles under my eyes had only gotten worse as the day had gone on. </p><p>The night of vigorous sex had been more than worth it.</p><p>Dameron's face soured more at my informal comportment and choice of words. I should've slid down from the fighter and stood at attention, but he wasn't my supervisor, even if he did outrank me.</p><p>"Have fun last night?"</p><p>I felt my cheeks instantly heat up at that. "What?" It was a gut reaction, and I regretted it as soon as I said it.</p><p>"You stole a scheduled hookup out from under me," he accused, face red with anger rather than embarrassment. </p><p>I slid down from the X-wing then, moving closer to him. I wanted to get in his face, but I also didn't want any of my new squadmates to overhear our conversation.</p><p>"Lahuta is completely in control of who she spends the night with," I said lightly. "She chose me last night."</p><p>That wasn't completely true. We'd been flirting in the hangar late last night; she was a beautiful Twi'lek mechanic who'd offered to help me look at something on my fighter. She'd told me it was time for her to leave to see Poe, but at that point I was so turned on and into her company that I didn't let it go easily. I'd kissed her, and spent the next half hour “convincing” her to spend the night with me instead.</p><p>That didn't ease his anger. "She just got back from a mission; we'd had that date set for weeks! And she told me you were very... convincing. Even when she told you she was supposed to come see me." His face did go a bit pink at that. We were skirting around it.</p><p>I was a bit annoyed that Lahuta had pawned the blame off on me; she'd made the choice, after all. But I guess given the circumstances, I would've done the same exact thing.</p><p>He wasn't done. "And what about Moco? The same thing happened with him last week; I let that one slide."</p><p>He wasn't really letting it slide if he was here berating me about it, was he? I decided to not voice that particular response, thinking back to that night. Moco was a senior infantry officer, beautiful dark Kiffar skin with yellow stripes down his face. He had been... good.</p><p>My skin heated up yet again at the memory, and I quashed it as best I could. I shrugged at the captain in front of me. "They made their choices, captain. Don't see how you can get angry with me for that."</p><p>He let out a huff, placing his hands on his hips and looking down angrily at the concrete between us. "I'm not angry, new girl." He came back up to look me in the eye, a slim smile spreading across his lips. "But I have a reputation around here, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some young new chick take that spot."</p><p>I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. If this guy was serious- and from his tone of voice I thought he was- he was nuts. He was lucky I wasn't embarrassed by his questioning; it really wasn't any of his business.</p><p>But I'd had a reputation akin to his own at my previous base, and I'd never shied away from it before. </p><p>I quirked my head to the side and gave him my best simpering look. "Well then flyboy, you better step up your game. Because I'm not backing down."</p><p>Had I thought he was truly angry, I never would've said such a thing. But he'd come onto me about this, and he wasn't angry, not anymore. It was hard to tell what he was. The crinkles by his eyes, the slant of his eyebrows, the tilt at the corner of his lips- it all vacillated between annoyance, amusement, and flirtation.</p><p>When I said that, it dipped down towards flirtation. He wagged a finger in my face. "You're going to regret that, new girl. What would you say to a friendly wager?"</p><p>"What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"We compete to see who can bed the most beings in the next week."</p><p>Oh now this, this I could get behind.</p><p>"Honor system?"</p><p>"There wouldn't really be any other way."</p><p>"Rules?"</p><p>"Don't involve the higher-ups. Don't tell anyone what we're doing. And don't let it interfere with work."</p><p>"Other than that?"</p><p>He grinned wide then, his white teeth standing out like beacons against his tan skin and dark hair. "Free for all."</p><p>"And the stakes?"</p><p>"You tell me."</p><p>That took me by surprise. So he hadn't had this whole thing planned out. </p><p>I thought about this, attention drawn to the hulking mass of X-wing next to me. "If I win, you do all my maintenance checks for a month."</p><p>He gave a single nod. "Fine by me. More time with Lahuta."</p><p>"Glad to see you're already planning on losing," I teased.</p><p>"Oh, I'll be spending more time with her whether or not I lose," he shot right back, not missing a beat. This guy was quicker with his mouth than he was with his X-wing.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, feigning annoyance. "And if you win?"</p><p>"Same stakes."</p><p>"You got yourself a deal." I stuck my arm out, and he slapped his palm into mine, gripping it fiercely before giving three shakes. </p><p>"You're going to regret this, new girl," he said, bottom lip pulling between his teeth like he was already anticipating all the sex he was going to have.</p><p>He probably was. I knew I'd be lying if I said the flush on my face was entirely from the warm climate of D'Qar. "I should tell you my name's Y/N Y/L/N. Since you're going to be hearing it down the halls so much this week." I didn't know where it came from, but I sure was glad it'd come.</p><p>I'd shocked him. His mouth opened, his brows dropping as he processed it before slowly pulling himself together again. "Damn, new girl." His gaze traveled up and down me then, sending a fresh wave of heat through me and finally coming to rest on my eyes. He watched me for just a second too long, as if he knew what his gaze had done. "See you in a week."</p><p>With that, he spun on his heel and left.</p><p>I forced a deep breath in and out of my lungs as I watched his retreating figure. Guess my reputation on D'Qar was about to develop a bit faster than anticipated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training was the first thing that brought Poe and I back together, four days after he'd thrown down the gauntlet. In that time, I'd had sex with 7 different beings, and I was kriffing exhausted. </p><p>The first night had been good. I'd reeled in a Togruta before sending her on her way and finishing the night in the arms of a muscled man from the infantry division. I'd slept alright.</p><p>After that, it'd gotten bad.</p><p>I was ditching my normal break times to go hook up in secret, and my nights ran late. Like, early the next morning late. Still, every time I went to hook up my body seemed to revive itself. I couldn't bring myself to be exhausted when someone was touching me like that. </p><p>But now, as I sat on the cold hard concrete in the hangar, listening to the captain drone on and on about evasive action and different maneuvers he'd perfected over the years, I could feel my eyes growing heavy. I was cross-legged with my chin in my hands again, and it was just comfortable enough to send me into a sleepy stupor. </p><p>I wasn't aware I'd actually fallen asleep until someone shoved me on the shoulder and I nearly toppled over. My hands splayed out dramatically, body entirely on edge from being woken up so rudely.</p><p>That was when I realized the entire class of maybe 50 younger pilots was looking at me, along with Poe, who was leading it. He had a wide grin on his face, but I didn't miss the dark circles under his own eyes. "Is my lesson boring you, Lieutenant Y/L/N?"</p><p>"No, sir. Never. I apologize, I just... didn't get much sleep last night." I couldn't keep the sly smirk off my face, and a chattering arose amongst the other pilots.</p><p>Poe and I had kept to the rules about the competition staying between us, but word still traveled. I'd been asked multiple times why Poe and I were sleeping with as many people as possible; each time I'd had to shrug and say I had no idea what they were talking about.</p><p>Now, with my near-tacit admission of my late-night activities, the other pilots were buzzing with gossip. I'd slept with some of them.</p><p>Poe frowned at that. "Sorry to hear that. I want to speak with you. Class dismissed."</p><p>The chattering only grew louder as the pilots packed up their things and headed off, some back to their rooms, some to the mess hall, still others to Force knows where. A young Mirialan caught my eye as she left, winking before turning away. I smiled and dipped my chin in return. I'd set up a date with her tonight, and with the rumors flying around about me I hoped she didn't expect the romantic adventure of the century.</p><p>I turned back to Poe then, tossing my head to the side to signal for him to follow me as I weaved through the fighters, heading to mine. The shifters still weren't at maximum capacity, no matter how much I worked on them and begged the mechanics for advice. </p><p>Poe trailed obediently behind me, only speaking up when we were out of earshot of the others. "What happened to not letting it affect your work?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn't see me. It felt good to do anyway. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. It was an accident."</p><p>There was silence from the captain as I reached my fighter, falling to my knees and shuffling under the engine. I ran my fingers over the various engine parts, taking a moment to remind myself where I'd been before the training session had rudely interrupted. </p><p>He must've sensed my sour attitude, because he let it go. "What's your number at so far?"</p><p>"7."</p><p>"8."</p><p>Well, that didn't improve my mood. I huffed in annoyance. "We still have four days left."</p><p>"Enough time for me to make a decisive win," he thought aloud.</p><p>"We'll see about that." I took up a wrench and centered it over one of the stubborn bolts, gritting my teeth as I pulled with all my strength. </p><p>The bolt didn't budge, and my clumsy, exhausted fingers lost their hold on the wrench. It fell, and my hand punched forward with the sudden release of tension, catching my fingers painfully on the metal. A second later, the wrench hit me square in the thigh. </p><p>"Kriff!" I shouted, unable to stop myself. My thigh wasn't much more than a dull ache, but my fingers stung. I brought them back to my body, clutching them into a tight fist.</p><p>"What happened?" Poe ducked under the ship with me, took one look at the wrench on the ground and deduced what'd happened. "Let me see." He held out a hand expectantly.</p><p>"I'm fine; they're not broken," I insisted. They weren't broken, but I didn't exactly feel fine. </p><p>He gave me his perfected stern officer look. "Do you want to lose the use of your best weapon in this competition against me?"</p><p>"They're not my best weapon," I said, not realizing until a second too late what I'd said. My cheeks grew pink as he smirked at the statement.</p><p>"Let me see."</p><p>He had a point, even if they weren't my best weapon. I gave him my hand, immediately soothed at the touch of his warm hands against mine. His fingers were callused, practiced as they unfolded my fingers then pulled them back in. There were scrapes across my knuckles, and the bones ached from the impact. </p><p>He let me go after a few moments, satisfied with what he saw. "We should call this off. Someone's going to get hurt."</p><p>I shook my head vigorously, picking the wrench back up. "No way. I'm fine."</p><p>He was silent for another long moment. He didn't want to argue, I could tell. "What're you working on?" he asked then, surprising me by lowering himself to the ground, then lying down on his back so he could see what I was doing.</p><p>"The, um, the shifters. I'm having some trouble getting them to max capacity."</p><p>"Have you tried this?" He went on at great length about what he'd found that worked with his own fighter, and what didn't. He knew a lot, more than some of the mechanics, and I followed his patient instruction, trying not to think about how odd this was.</p><p>There was a period of maybe three minutes where I worked in silence, completing the steps he'd explained to me. "Now what?" I asked.</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>I looked down to find Poe Dameron dead to the world, asleep as could be. He'd curled right up on the concrete like it was the world's softest bed. I scoffed lightly, not wanting to wake him. Guess this whole thing was affecting him too. </p><p>The remainder of the work could be done later. I sealed up my toolbox and left quietly. The longer he was asleep, the longer his number wasn't going up. And the greater the chance that someone would happen upon him.</p><p>The thought of Poe having to explain why he’d been asleep underneath my X-wing was more than enough to put a smile on my face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I figured I was in trouble when, two days later, one of General Organa’s cronies was sent to escort me to her personal office.</p><p>Now, as I stepped inside the cramped space and saw Poe there as well, I knew I was kriffed. He swiveled in his chair to look at the sound of the door opening, and his eyes popped wide open. It would’ve been a funny look on him in any other circumstances.</p><p>I managed to keep my expression neutral, but I couldn’t help the blush that spread across my cheeks.</p><p>The general sat across the desk from Poe, and gestured to the open seat next to him. “Sit.” Her voice was tight, refusing to betray any emotion.</p><p>We’d met once, upon my transfer here, but I hadn’t spoken more than a few words to her then. She was as impressive as she had been then, a different dress on, her hair done up with jewelry to top it all off. I briefly wondered where she found the time for all of it.</p><p>Then, my muscles were pulling me into the seat next to Poe and General Organa dismissed the man who’d escorted me here, leaving the three of us alone in her office.</p><p>The silence was deafening. She clasped her hands together and propped them on the cluttered surface of the desk, peering at us with eyes that I swear could read my mind. Poe and I were quiet.</p><p>“I was trying to decide on the best way to go about this conversation,” she finally began. “But I don’t think there is one. Captain Dameron, you’re the higher up. What the hell are you two up to?”</p><p>He swallowed before answering, not looking at me. I gave the man credit for keeping his eyes locked on the general’s. “We decided on a friendly little competition. She was hooking up with the same people I was. There was no harm intended.” I also had to give him credit for confessing immediately.</p><p>General Organa gave him a pointed look. “And yet, here we all are. The Resistance fighters on this base are not prizes to be won.” She slanted her eyes to me then. “You’ll learn that, in time. It’s something I thought Captain Dameron here already knew.”</p><p>“I do know that!” he argued. I cringed, waiting for his face to explode from the severe heat of the glare leveled on him. Miracle of miracles, it didn’t, and he continued. “It was all in good fun. We were all consenting adults.”</p><p>“No, you weren’t. They might’ve consented to the sex but they did not consent to be used to settle this… this sexual grudge match between you two.”</p><p>Poe and I were silent at that, and guilt flared up hot in my stomach. She was right. Poe knew it too. </p><p>Seemingly satisfied by our ashamed head-hanging, she continued. “I heard rumors starting a few days ago. To me it sounded like Poe’s usual antics, but then I heard about the two of you falling asleep all over the place, and I did some snooping around. Nobody knew exactly what was going on, but they could put two and two together.”</p><p>“General, I’m sorry, it was-“ Poe began, silenced by another firm glare.</p><p>“Another thing I thought you knew, Poe? That this base is not your personal pleasure spa. This is a place of work, and beyond that it’s the only hope against the tyranny of the First Order. I overlooked your transgressions in the past because you were a good pilot and a good leader, but this took it too far.”</p><p>She was really chewing his ass out. I quickly realized that she might demote him over this. I couldn’t let that happen. “General,” I cut in, refusing to be cowed by how her glare turned on me then, “It was a mistake. I know. But Captain Dameron shouldn’t shoulder more of the blame than me.”</p><p>“I hadn’t even gotten to you yet, but maybe we should fast forward. Your previous CO strongly recommended you for transfer here. I’m beginning to wonder why he did so.”</p><p>I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, but there was no way I was going to cry in front of these two. The last thing I wanted was for Poe or the General to think I was weaker than they already did, and I doubted she was the type of lady to be swayed by tears anyway.</p><p>“I understand,” I said simply, focusing on breathing and swallowing down the lump in my throat. </p><p>Her gaze lingered for another few moments before she turned back to Poe. “Here’s what I’ve decided. I won’t demote either of you. But you’re on probation for a month. Additionally, you will go and explain what happened and make a genuine apology to everyone you slept with.”</p><p>My face burned at the thought. It was only marginally better than demotion.</p><p>“And you will keep yourselves away from everyone else for at least a month. Have some decorum. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, general,” I said quickly, echoed by Poe.</p><p>She looked between the two of us then. I didn’t know where Poe was looking, but I couldn’t bring myself to make eye contact with the general. She scared the kriff out of me. </p><p>Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke again. “Now, I don’t want to relieve you of anything that makes your day better.” I could hear the smile in her voice when she said coyly, “It may be hard to imagine now, but I know a little something about wartime tensions.”</p><p>I couldn’t keep the small smile off my face as I brought my eyes up to look at her. She was smiling off into the distance, reminiscing. Poe watched her with admiration and amusement equal to my own.</p><p>A moment later, she seemed to shake off the memory, returning to the present to look between the two of us. “Force help me, it’s none of my business who you go to bed with. But it’s clear you two have an… energy, let’s call it, that few on this base can match. You’re not in the same squadron. If I were to hear that you were found to be spending time together outside of work during this month of celibacy, I would likely look the other way.”</p><p>Kriff, my face felt so hot I thought it might catch fire. Was she really suggesting what I thought she was suggesting?</p><p>“As long as it’s not every hour of every day like this thing was,” she tacked on with a stern voice. “This has been one of the most unpleasant disciplinary conversations I’ve had with members of this Resistance to date. I don’t want to hear about it again. Dismissed.”</p><p>Poe and I nearly knocked heads in our haste to stand up and get out the door. </p><p>“Go ahead,” he finally got out, gesturing for me to go first. Judging by his red face and awkward, uncoordinated movements, the general’s suggestion had gotten to him just as it had me.</p><p>“Yeah,” was all I could manage, before I was out the door and walking down the hall so fast I thought I might tear a muscle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My fingers got carried away writing decidedly nonsmutty things so unfortunately (or fortunately) this will have to be broken up into two chapters :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few nights of sleep after that were blissful. The circles under my eyes disappeared; my motor function returned to normal.</p><p>After that, things took a turn for the worse. The much worse. Poe and I avoided each other like oil and water. The apology conversations with my former flames were as awkward as I’d expected, even if most of them were unbothered by the whole thing. </p><p>To top it all off, I was moved to a new bunk, one that shared a wall with the upper-level officers’ residential ward. I couldn’t recognize the voices, but the one living directly next to my bunk had just gotten a new beau, and they had loud, wall-shaking sex every night. </p><p>I’d go to sleep and inevitably be woken up a few hours later by one or another particularly loud scream or grunt. The waking up wasn’t what irritated me; they’d eventually tire out and we could all get back to sleep.</p><p>No, it was how those filthy noises turned me on with no release to be found. The bunk I was in was beneath one and atop of another, and there were no curtains to speak of. Even if I were to slyly slip my hand under the sheets, the risk of someone walking by done with or starting a night shift was just too great to risk it.</p><p>Most of my previous hookups had either been in the other’s room or some distant supply closet. That was all well and good; the threat of being caught heated up quickies. But the thought of being caught in a supply closet alone with my hand down my pants wasn’t sexy in the least. And the freshers were communal.</p><p>So I endured the unrelenting onslaught, biting my lip until it bled in the early morning hours. I lasted for two weeks, and finally snapped.</p><p>The woman must’ve been right up against the wall, because her breathy pants and moans seemed to vibrate the entire wall. I buried my head under the pillow to no avail, feeling the heat grow in the pit of my stomach and my pussy get wet as she continued to carry on like that.</p><p>I knew from their nightly routine that they’d probably be at it for another half hour, at least, and I didn’t know if I could take that heat. So I swung my legs off the bunk, careful not to disturb the others as I tiptoed my way down the aisle and out of the room. </p><p>Shoes. As soon as I closed the door to the bunkroom, the thought came to me, looking down at my bare toes. Kriff it. The night air on D’Qar was still comfortably warm. And my leather boots would’ve looked strange paired with my sleep shorts and old Rebel insignia t-shirt. </p><p>Thinking without really thinking, my bare feet pointed themselves towards the hangar. I passed a few others in the brightly lit hall; they didn’t seem to question my appearance. I knew nightmares haunted some of these fighters; they were used to seeing their comrades up at night, unable to sleep. It came to be a thing that wasn’t mentioned.</p><p>The further I walked, the more the heat in my belly died down. I could still feel the uncomfortable slickness in my panties, but that’d have to be dealt with later. </p><p>The hangar was peaceful and dark, all fighters in for the night. It smelled of stale metal and fuel, and the only light came from dim track lighting on the floor and a sliver sneaking in from between the bay doors. </p><p>Despite the darkness my feet guided me easily through the familiar terrain towards my own fighter. It was dark in here, and we left our canopies open during the night to let them air out. Maybe I could-</p><p>Two brief clangs came from deep in the hangar, and I shook my head of the earlier thoughts. No way would I be caught dead fucking myself on my own fingers in the seat of my X-wing. I would never hear the end of it.</p><p>Still, maybe one of my squadmates was up working late. They could take my mind off things. I continued my trek.</p><p>The closer I got, the more I thought the sound was coming from my fighter. I frowned at the thought, pushing on through the darkness. After getting Poe’s help with the shifters, it’d been in tip-top condition. And they should’ve told me if they were doing routine maintenance.</p><p>There was a dim pool of light surrounding my X-wing that got brighter the closer I got. A few more clangs peppered the air, pulling me home. And by the time I got within a few yards of the fighter, I realized that none other than Poe Dameron was on his knees beneath it, a light illuminating the underbelly as he worked.</p><p>“What’re you doing?”</p><p>Even I cringed at the volume of my voice in the quiet of the hangar. Poe reacted a bit more violently, smacking the crown of his head on the durasteel in an effort to pull back and see who had spoken. </p><p>He was already red-faced from what he was doing, but the second we locked eyes I remembered what the general had said, and my own face turned flush. </p><p>“Kriff, you scared me,” he complained, seemingly none the wiser to my embarrassment as he wiped his hands on an oil-stained rag. “I was doing the nightly checks before lights out; noticed you had a fuel leak. Decided to just patch it myself; save you the trouble since the mechanics won’t be by until tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks. You didn’t have to do that,” I said softly, taking a few steps closer and sitting on the concrete with my back against the front landing gear.</p><p>He seemed to shiver at my nearness. “It’s alright. I didn’t have much else to do,” he admitted.</p><p>I chuckled. “Life’s a bitch.”</p><p>“What about you? Couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>I nodded, and his face fell serious.</p><p>“Nightmares?”</p><p>I laughed again, waving off his worry. “No no, nothing like that.”</p><p>His face relaxed, but a tense silence fell between us. He was thinking, and before I could come up with a way to stop his thought process the metaphorical lightbulb went off over his head.</p><p>“You couldn’t sleep because-“ he nodded in understanding, donning a smile which I couldn’t decipher the meaning of. Then he looked between me and the X-wing above us, thinking some more. “Were you going to-?”</p><p>“No!” I cut him off, some well-feigned disgust placed in my words even though a few minutes ago I’d been strongly considering it. “I just wanted to get out of my room and get my mind off things.”</p><p>He nodded, accepting my explanation. “Good. Because I’ve done it, and I can’t recommend it. The seat’s not comfortable on a bare ass, and you keep hitting things. There’s no good place to put the-“ he cut himself off then, grinning with those pearly whites. “And there I go, getting all inappropriate again.”</p><p>I pointedly ignored that. “You’re fixing a fuel leak? Can you show me how? I’ve never worked on a fuel line.”</p><p>He looked me up and down. “Where are your shoes?”</p><p>“Left them in the bunkroom.”</p><p>“You know how gross this hangar floor is?”</p><p>“Moving on…”</p><p>He considered this, and eventually dipped his head for me to get closer. “Sure thing. It’s easy.”</p><p>I sidled up next to him, swallowing down the light layer of embarrassment that had coated our interaction. If he could act like everything was fine, so could I.</p><p>“This tubing was put in recently; it’s one of a pack we were donated by a friendly group on Naboo. They were originally meant to go in Z-83’s, and they’re old as dirt. The engineers checked them over and said they’d work alright, so I’m not too sure what happened.”</p><p>“Feel here.” He pointed out the black rubbery tubing in the dark of the engine, and I ran my fingers up it. There was a liquid coating the outside, and I could smell it. The hot and spicy scent of fighter fuel. It made my nose crinkle. </p><p>Then, I felt the tear. It was small, maybe a few centimeters long, but I could poke my finger in and feel through to the inside. I began to sink into the familiar work and the familiar surroundings, able to forget the awkwardness between Poe and me.</p><p>The light didn’t quite reach up high enough, and I pulled my finger back before running my hand over the nearby pieces of engine. It was mostly electrical wiring, most of it protected by long casement pieces. But there was a vent there too, and I squinted as I ran my fingers over it. </p><p>“I think… would this be a coolant duct here?” I asked. </p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Up by the tube.”</p><p>He frowned at that. “I don’t know. I thought it was all electrical wiring. It wouldn’t be standard in an X-wing.”</p><p>“There’s some sort of exhaust here. I can’t much tell what it is,” I huffed, annoyed with no real reason to be.</p><p>“I don’t even know where you’re talking about,” he repeated.</p><p>I let out a frustrated noise and retracted my hand from the engine, taking his own in mine. I realized my mistake two seconds later, but it was too late. His skin was warm, calloused just as it’d been examining my hurt fingers a few weeks earlier. </p><p>Fake it til’ you make it. I ignored the heat rising in my cheeks and snaked our hands back up into the compartment together. It pulled him closer to me, our shoulders and hips bumping together in our twin kneeling positions. </p><p>I let his hand go when I got close, glad when he kept his fingers lightly on the back of my hand as I fumbled around for a few moments. I grinned victoriously when I found it again, pressing Poe’s fingers to it before pulling back to let him go at it.</p><p>He frowned. “That shouldn’t be there. I think you’re right; it’s part of the coolant system. Your ship must’ve been reconfigured subtly some time before we got it.”</p><p>“And if it’s part of the coolant system,” I began, smiling at my own intelligence, “It could be overheated the tubing and causing undue stress.” I grabbed the rag from the ground and wiped the fuel off my hands.</p><p>He nodded even if he wasn’t looking at me. “Combined with the standard friction and pressure, it could cause a tear like this.” He retracted his hand, still lost deep in thought.</p><p>“What can we do about that?” I asked, voicing both of our question.</p><p>He shrugged, finally making eye contact again. “I don’t know. I’ll pull the engineers early and get them to take a look tomorrow morning; maybe it’s something easy to reposition. Otherwise we may need to get you some sort of reinforced tubing. You certainly wouldn’t want a tear like that while you’re flying.”</p><p>I slowly rocked backwards, sitting on my butt as I thought about it. If I lost fuel in a battle, best case scenario the First Order captured me. Worst case scenario, a TIE fighter blew me up before I got the chance to send out a distress signal. I shivered at the thought; Poe was right. </p><p>Poe looked at me for a long time then. I didn’t know if he could sense my useless ruminations, or could just see the tension on my face. Whatever it was, it spurred him to take action. He ducked out from under the hull and offered me a hand. “Let’s go for a walk.”</p><p>My facial expression must’ve betrayed my uncertainty. He gestured again with his hand. “You said you couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>He had a point there. I took his hand, letting him pull me up to my feet and out from under the X-wing. He nudged the light off with the tip of his boot, and we were plunged into what seemed like total darkness.</p><p>I waited patiently for my eyes to adjust, then followed Poe as he headed for the hangar door. “Where are we going?” I asked immediately, concerned eyes falling ahead to the sliver of moonlight falling through the crack in the massive hangar door. </p><p>“Outside. Just for a few minutes.”</p><p>I was silent, still worried. Night walks around base were fine, but going outside without permission was a huge no-no.</p><p>He cast a sideways glance at me; one I hardly caught in the darkness. “You won’t get in trouble. Trust me?”</p><p>I wanted to swallow back the sudden clump of emotions at the back of my throat; I wanted to heave a deep breath and get them under control; I wanted to squeeze my hand into a tight fist and not let go. But more than any of that, I didn’t want Poe to know he got under my skin like this, whatever this was.</p><p>I didn’t bother nodding, or saying anything. I only showed my trust by quickening my step, taking the lead now as we reached the doors. </p><p>They were left a smidgen open at night, just enough to allow the night air to come in and relieve the stifling heat. I slanted my body sideways and squeezed through, Poe hot on my tail.</p><p>I hadn’t realized just how stifled and claustrophobic the massive interior of the base felt compared to the outdoors. I went outside during the day for PT or flying, but that was about it. Never to just relax, not like this. </p><p>Poe stood next to me, breathing in the night air much as I was. When he stretched his arms out in front of him, looking down, he was reminded of my current shoe situation. “Kriff. I forgot you were barefoot.”</p><p>“It’s alright. They’re tough.”</p><p>He looked unsure at that. “You could easily get hurt.”</p><p>“I won’t.” I didn’t love this conversation, so I headed off. In the direction my instincts told me, towards the four rotting transports sitting off to one side of the duracrete. They were still an option for the Resistance, technically, but a few years ago the engineers had decided they’d be more money and work to keep up than they were worth. They were dumped out here and now I headed towards them.</p><p>The night air was cooler than I was used to; still thick with humidity and smelling of fresh growth. My instinct was to sit against the walls of the base- stay safe, stay close. But this newfound freedom was too tempting to resist.</p><p>Poe caught up and took the lead, assuming correctly what I was headed for. I was just glad he’d dropped the shoe argument.</p><p>Instead of messing with the aged control pad outside the doors, he headed for the front of the ship. “C’mon,” he said, his chin lifting towards the roof of the thing. “We can climb up; I do it all the time.”</p><p>I thought about me and him all pressed up close together watching the stars, and it just felt so horribly, disgustingly romantic that my brain short-circuited for a long moment. </p><p>His head dipped to the side and his eyebrows furrowed in an unspoken question. Faster than it could become a spoken one, I shook off my stupor and began the climb.</p><p>It wasn’t a tall ship, and conveniently placed divets in the body made for an easy climb, my bare toes helping my grip. I was up and over it in seconds, cheeks pleasantly warmed from the extertion.</p><p>Poe joined me a few moments later, visibly winded. He frowned at me, lounging on the uncomfortable metal. “Are you part mountain goat?”</p><p>“I grew up in the countryside. Climbing rocks and trees was practically part of my school curriculum.”</p><p>He nodded, sitting a respectable distance from me, one of his legs sprawled out long in front of him while the other was bent up with his knee towards the sky. He rested his elbow on his knee, looking out at the darkened forest.</p><p>My eyes ran over him like I’d be tested on his features; I knew it was filthy but I couldn’t help myself. He was wearing a stained old wifebeater, and he’d wiped various bits of grease and oil on it and his pants, black utility things made of a thick fabric. The ring he always wore on a necklace around his neck caught the light of the moon. </p><p>“You gonna keep staring at me like that?” he asked, not turning his head my direction in the slightest.</p><p>My cheeks burned red, but I kept my gaze on him. “Probably.”</p><p>He chuckled, tearing his eyes from the forest to look at me then. I pushed myself up onto my knees, catching the ring in my hand. He stiffened at the contact; I could feel his heartbeat against the back of my hand. </p><p>“What’s the ring for?” I wanted to know.</p><p>“It was my mother’s,” he said, voice steady even as I realized this was about to get personal.</p><p>“Ah.” I released it and sat back. “Pretty.” I didn’t want to ask the obvious question that followed such a statement. I could figure the answer out without his help.</p><p>“Where are you from?” he asked, taking me by surprise. That same heat still simmered beneath the surface between the two of us- a potent brew of shame, specific sexual attraction, and a more general sexual frustration. But when we were just talking like this, it was easier to ignore.</p><p>“Batuu. My parents were farmers, and my dad led hunts for the rich passersby. He taught me what I know about shooting, living in the jungle.” I was quiet for a moment, thinking back to his face. I didn’t have any pictures, and it faded from my memory every year. </p><p>I’d been about to continue, but my throat caught unexpectedly at the thought of my parents. Besides, Poe hadn’t told me much. Fair is fair.</p><p>“Batuu is pretty,” he offered.</p><p>“You’ve been there?” I was glad for the change of subject.</p><p>“Yep. It’s a good stopping place. All sorts of things to be purchased there.”</p><p>I huffed out a half-laugh at that. Poe seemed the perfectly moral Resistance officer at first glance, but that really wasn’t it. No, he was more of a morally gray Resistance pilot.</p><p>I thought back to my bed. My eyes were growing heavy; it sounded great right about now. I wondered if the officers would still be there.</p><p>“Where do you sleep?” I asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>It was only then that I realized how odd that word choice had been. I shook my head. “I meant, where is your room?”</p><p>“Upper-level officers’ residential ward. Why?” There wasn’t that hint of sexual suggestion I had expected in his voice, only curiosity.</p><p>I rubbed a face over my hand. “My bunk was moved, and it butts up against one of those rooms now. The occupants have been having ridiculously loud sex for the past two weeks.”</p><p>He snorted, trying to cover it with one hand and more laughter. I rolled my eyes, even as he said, “Is that why you couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>“Kinda, yeah.”</p><p>He straightened up at my unamused tone. “I must be in a different hallway. I haven’t heard it.”</p><p>It was his turn to watch me. I could feel his eyes glued to me as I yawned, checking the time on my watch. “They might be done now,” I said half-heartedly.</p><p>“Why don’t you sleep in my room?”</p><p>Had I been less tired, my body would’ve tensed at that suggestion. As it was, warning bells clanged in my brain. I shot him a look, and he seemed to follow my train of thought.</p><p>“It’s not like that. I hate to see you tired when there’s not a good reason for it. I remember sleeping in bunks; people noisy all the time, too much light. Those thin mattresses are kriffing awful.”</p><p>“They are pretty bad,” I allowed. </p><p>He knew he was getting to me. “My room’s small, but it’s cozy. And I’m the only person you can be sharing a room with right now without Leia chewing your ass out.”</p><p>I shot a glare his way at that, but he wasn’t wrong. “I guess…” I began, still thinking it over.</p><p>“I have a full bed. You won’t have to touch me.”</p><p>Instantaneous relief. That was what I’d been worried about, but I hadn’t wanted to voice that particular concern, afraid to offend him or start us down an avenue I couldn’t come back from.</p><p>“Deal,” I said simply, standing and sliding myself down the side of the ship to land less than gracefully.</p><p>Poe followed, the picture of beauty and grace as always, and he led the way back towards the hangar. </p><p>Walking in the cool air sent more energy through my body, but it was still too late for me. I pondered how I’d been able to survive on so little sleep for so many days two weeks ago.</p><p>I guess I hadn’t. I’d passed out so often the highest general in the Resistance had noticed.</p><p>When we stepped back into the hangar, I realized that all my worrying about being caught outside had been for naught. And more so than that, other than the fleeting moment when we first left, I hadn’t been worried about it. I did trust Poe, deep down somewhere in my gut. Even if he’d given me no reason to. </p><p>Poe led the way through the halls, even emptier now than they had been half an hour prior. Still, we chanced across a few unfortunate souls on night shift. Poe greeted every single one of them; I offered quiet hellos to be polite, all the while berating myself for not thinking this through.</p><p>Chances were high that the general would know about this by tomorrow morning. Not to mention most of the rest of the base. Secrets didn’t keep here. </p><p>I couldn’t get in trouble for it, but the thought of General Organa knowing we were sleeping together (even if she didn’t know what type of sleeping together) was unsettling. And I had no problem with the light teases I got after my regular nighttime rendezvouses, but for some reason the thought of getting teased about Poe was nearly unbearable. He was my senior officer; I forced myself to forget that and instead focus on the fact that he wasn’t my supervisor. </p><p>I considered turning back to my own bunk, but the damage was already done. We turned into the residential wing and stopped in front of a nondescript, unmarked door in a line of maybe 15 of them. All were identical. In the bunkrooms, we decorated our locker doors. Here, I guess there wouldn’t have been much of a point. They had a full room to decorate. </p><p>Still, there was a small name plaque above the keypad that read ‘Captain Poe Dameron’. I realized with a start that I could figure out who was keeping me up all night if I really wanted to. All I had to do was measure steps to my bunk, then measure equal steps in the other wing, find the closest door, and read off the name.</p><p>I wasn’t sure I wanted to know. What if it was someone I had to interact with often? </p><p>Poe typed in a sequence of numbers, and the door slid open soundlessly. He gestured me inside ahead of him.</p><p>I hadn’t gone to university; had never even visited one. But his room looked a lot like the descriptions I’d heard of university dormitories on places like Alderaan and Naboo. It was lived-in, clothes strewn across the floor and drawers left haphazardly open. Poe must’ve had a limited reserve of upkeep wherewithal, and he must’ve spent it all on his X-wing. </p><p>Still, it smelled nice, like him but stronger. A chest of drawers was pushed against the near wall, a bed against the far one, and a closet to one side. On the other side, a tiny door led to a miniature fresher. </p><p>“This is where it’s at,” I practically moaned, flopping onto the bed all sprawled out. “It’s so kriffing quiet. How do I get promoted to a senior position in the next, say, two weeks?”</p><p>He chuckled at that, grabbing a change of clothes from a drawer before heading to the fresher. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be out in a few.”</p><p>The door shut, and I headed to the wall panel to dim the lights. It was blissfully peaceful. I fell back into the bed, moaning aloud at how well the mattress cradled my body, how perfectly aligned my neck was under the pillow’s guidance.</p><p>I pulled the sheet and blanket on top of me and sunk further down into the bed, a feeling of relaxation settling over me that was so strong it was almost as if I’d just cum. I didn’t feel the nerves I’d expected from being in Poe’s room. On the contrary, his scent calmed me, strong as it was wrapped up in his sheets.</p><p>Then I started to think about all the sexual exploits he’d had in this bed. I began to breathe in his scent a little more deeply, began to acutely feel the warmth of the bed surrounding me, the material of the sheets caressing my skin accompanied by that damned scent that I’d bet would be a lot stronger if it was him caressing me instead.</p><p>It woke me up, and though the relaxation didn’t leave my muscles, I found myself growing hot again. Completely ignoring the fact that this wasn’t the type of hot you could solve this way, I tore the blanket off me. It utterly failed to help.</p><p>By the time Poe got out of the fresher and walked out in a pair of boxers and t-shirt, I was too far gone to care about the repercussions of what I was about to initiate. I’d gone two weeks without getting off and for me that was some sort of record. The sounds of the couple living next door to me clanged about in my skull, hitting nerves that shot all the way down between my legs. I remembered the warmth of Poe’s hands on my own. </p><p>“Thought you’d be asleep by now,” he said, carelessly tossing the wet towel into the corner.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fyi I am 100% aware that mountain goat is not an animal that exists in the gffa... I simply lack the motivation to read through hundreds of species pages on wookieepedia to find one that would serve as an appropriate substitute. If you know one, please let me know in the comments and I will be more than happy to switch it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick warning, this got a littttttle bit rougher than I'd planned on... including butt stuff and hickies and slamming people against walls (in a sexual way ofc) and hair pulling. You've been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spun around so fast it was a blur, looking me over as he realized what I’d said. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed under me and my back straight so my chest would look good. Whatever his eyes had missed when he came out of the fresher, they were drinking in now.</p><p>“Mhhm?” He asked, moving closer to me in the darkened room. “And why couldn’t you sleep? As far as I can tell I don’t have any loud neighbors tonight.”</p><p>“Your sheets smell good.” My mind was half in autopilot, my mouth running itself with only the vaguest of connections to my brain.</p><p>“They were washed a few days ago,” he said, knowing exactly what he was doing to me as he took yet another step closer.</p><p>“That’s not why they smell good, and you know it,” I shot back. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” he murmured, taking that last step so his thighs pressed against the edge of the bed. “What do I know?” His hands latched onto my knees, running halfway up my thighs, making my breath catch before they ran back down to my ankles and unfolded my legs. I let them fall to rest on each side of him, resisting the urge to whimper at how close he was to me, how infuriatingly close but still not doing what I wanted.</p><p>“If you’ve been paying any sort of attention to me tonight, captain, you’ll know that I want you to fuck me senseless.” I said it all in one big exhale of air, my more dignified substitute for just whining at him and rubbing myself against his pants leg like a tooka in heat. </p><p>“New girl, did anybody ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?” His words were barely audible over the blood rushing through my head, whispered as they were low against my ear. </p><p>Through my haze of arousal, my stubbornness still won out. I had to get the last word. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said, “Yes. I’m a slow learner,” and pressed my lips to his. </p><p>That flirtatious little conversation had been painfully slow. This kissing was what you might call painfully fast. Whatever dominance he might’ve lost by losing the last word, he made up for in spades. His hands rose and cradled me under my jaw. In any other context, it might’ve been a tender touch. In this context, it was more of an “I need to control your every move or I’ll die” touch. </p><p>I knew that because I felt the same way. My own hands snaked up between his arms, nails scratching across the back of his neck before losing themselves in his hair. </p><p>At the tug of my fingers in his hair, he pressed more urgently and forced my mouth open, tasting me with like I was the last meal of a dying man. His tongue was hot, fast; it caused such a blur of my senses that it bled into my brain and short-circuited every single one of my thought processes.</p><p>That nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that I shouldn’t sleep with a superior officer? That Poe was more trouble than he was worth? That tomorrow I’d have to endure hundreds of stares from people who knew exactly where this pussy had been last night?</p><p>It disappeared in an instant.</p><p>He withdrew from me then, panting as much as I was. His eyes were dark, and I shot up from the bed, taking the obvious opportunity. </p><p>His shirt had to go first. I had it up and over his head, flung into some corner of the room, in seconds. Then I was pushing him back, back until his heel struck the wall and he was trapped by my smaller self.</p><p>I hadn’t felt this need to dominate in a long time. I could do both, but I normally preferred submission. It looked like- it felt like these two weeks had gotten under my skin in a way that was entirely new to me.</p><p>Poe didn’t protest when I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back, the angle awkward but the power intoxicating as I leaned forward and latched my lips to his again. </p><p>He was mumbling against my fevered kisses, something about getting my shirt off. I tore my right hand off his shoulder, shooting it up to the thick curls on the back of his head. I took a handful before pulling, restraining myself to a medium pressure even if my body was screaming at me to get on with it already. He rewarded me with a pained groan.</p><p>My lips were sloppy as they moved down his chin, trying my best not to bite too hard as I moved down that perfect jaw to his neck. </p><p>I didn’t stop there, getting a wicked idea as I bypassed his neck and let my lips fall to his collarbones. He whimpered at that, his hips thrusting in vain.</p><p>He didn’t deserve it, but I wanted to feel his cock. I took my left hand away and ran it down his chest, savoring the feel of his hard muscles shifting under my attentions. He shuddered at the light scrape of my nails, and I palmed him through his boxers when I reached my destination.</p><p>He groaned again, finding relief pressing against my hand, and I went to work on his collar bones. The tanned skin around them was thin, just like the neck, and Poe groaned again when I sucked down on it. Though my teeth ached to sink into something, I let my lips and the suction do most of the work, licking and laving and nipping across the skin until there were three small bruises blooming there.</p><p>Smiling at my work, I let myself come back up. My hand had fallen from his hair some time ago, but Poe’s head was still slanted back against the wall as he got himself off against my hand. He either wanted the hickies or had been too distracted to notice me carving out my place on his body. </p><p>“Your shirt,” he got out again, more clearly this time without my lips on his.</p><p>“Make me,” I bit back, feeling my bratty nature rise to the surface.</p><p>He felt it too, his head snapping back down so he could look me in the eye. So fast I couldn’t react, he’d locked my wrists in one of his hands and spun us, pinning them to the wall above my head.</p><p>Arousal burned in his eyes, almost like anger, and I knew I was in trouble. The best type of trouble.</p><p>“So that’s how it’s going to be?” he asked, arm not budging in the slightest even as I struggled against his grip.</p><p>“How else could it be?” I spat back. “I haven’t gotten fucked well in over two weeks.”</p><p>He didn’t have a response for that other than a smile. His free hand danced up my torso, light as air, making my breath hitch before it wrapped in a chunk of my hair and pulled back just as I had with him.</p><p>My head snapped back and I swallowed down the mental argument going on in my head. It would surrender to my body; it always did.</p><p>He leaned over me then, dwarfing me against the wall, totally in control, and I felt my knees go weak. </p><p>It seemed that Poe and I were both feeling dominant that night. Which meant things were sure to get rougher.</p><p>I shivered, both from that thought and his lips pressing a kiss to mine, light as a feather, ghosting against them so that I almost thought I’d imagined it. They worked down my jaw then, concreting my reality, pinning me to the wall so that even if his hand had left mine I doubt I would’ve moved. He’d stunned me silent, stunned me still. </p><p>Unlike me, he stopped at my neck. I took in a sharp breath when he sucked down harshly on the skin there. The cooler air seeping in where he’d kissed previously fought for control against his hot mouth. </p><p>So much later that I was certain I was dotted in a gorgeous watercolor of purples and blues, he lifted his head. “Thought you were going to get away with marking me?” he murmured against my lips.</p><p>A distraction might work. “I want you to kiss my tits,” I said, the words surprising him enough to let me worm my wrists out of his grip. I tore my shirt off, throwing it with reckless abandon before going for my bra clasp.</p><p>Poe was already there, unsnapping it and tearing the straps down my arms. It was dumped as unceremoniously as the other clothing items had been, and I didn’t even have the time to take half a breath before his mouth was where I’d wanted it.</p><p>A shaky gasp left me without my permission. His hands had left my hair and wrists, but my shoulders and head kept themselves obediently pinned to the wall. Poe knew, seemingly instinctually, how to deal with me in one of my bratty moods.</p><p>After all, I had asked for this.</p><p>His mouth wrapped around one nipple and he sucked then. Several things happened all at the same time: the force of it brought my hips off the wall towards him and my arms fell around his head. </p><p>One of his hands came back up, spreading flat across my breastbone and shoving me back into place. I whined at it, but what with the magic he was working with those lips and that tongue I was helpless to do anything about it. </p><p>He bit down just hard enough, and I let out a squeal that sounded foreign even to me. What was this man doing to me? He was making me fall apart, lose all resolution, in less time than it took some men to even get my clothes off. </p><p>His mouth popped off me then, and the rebellious streak sank right back in. I didn’t let him get his hands on the other one; if he did I’d be totally lost. I used his distraction and my momentum to shove him back towards the bed.</p><p>He fell onto it ass first, looking halfway between angry and confused, but that expression was quickly replaced with one of understanding when I breathlessly demanded, “Get those shorts off.”</p><p>I shoved my own down and off as he worked on his own, shimmying out of them. We both saw this for what it was: a race. Whoever won would win control.</p><p>Fortunately for me it’d been my idea, so I’d gotten the head start, and I had my pants and panties kicked off in seconds. Poe’s boxers were still stuck somewhere around his ankles, but I didn’t pay that any attention as I crossed the distance between us and straddled his lap. </p><p>His eyes went wide, and I felt shuffling beneath me that was him managing to kick the boxers the rest of the way off. </p><p>“I’m on protection,” I reassured him.</p><p>“Not that. Turn around?”</p><p>I rolled my eyes but acquiesced, gasping and gripping hard on his knees when he grabbed my ass. </p><p>The goal momentarily forgotten, I let him guide me by the ass up and down his cock, grinding my clit against it. Kriff, I wanted him in me but this was heavenly.</p><p>“You this wet just for me, new girl?”</p><p>Guess being beneath me didn’t break his dominant streak. </p><p>My mouth was opening before I could stop it. “Yes, Poe. All for you.” My voice was high and whiny. Guess being on top didn’t break my submissive streak.</p><p>He smacked my ass then, hard, so loud it cracked through the room like thunder. I swore I saw the accompanying flash of white, but it might’ve just been the feeling of his cock filling me.</p><p>Without me even really realizing, he’d lifted me over his cock and was starting to push in. I whimpered at the feeling, arms shaking with the tension as I gripped him tightly. </p><p>I was about halfway down when, without warning, he yanked my hips down to meet with a thrust of his own. “That’s Captain to you, new girl.”</p><p>My eyes rolled back in my head, and the only thing keeping me from pitching forward onto his legs was muscle memory. </p><p>It was muscle memory too, that picked my hips back up and rolled them down onto his cock. He huffed at the feeling, hands still locked on my hips but now letting me take the lead.</p><p>The instantaneous stretch, the forced fullness had been a system shock. As always when I was getting good dick, my mental processes were now occupying a scant 2% of my energy and maybe 1% of my motor control. </p><p>Not a problem. My body knew what it was doing. I lifted up until he was nearly spilling out, then arched my hips as I came back down. My arm muscles were still shaking for no legitimate reason, and my clit caught against his balls on every grind. I let my head fall back, hair falling halfway down my back as I rode him at my own pace.</p><p>“Kriffing Force, you take my cock well. How does it feel?”</p><p>I was a stammering mess, split in two on his thick cock, trying to speak and hold the shattered pieces of my self-control together and grind down on him all at the same time. “Fuck- fucking good. You feel so fucking good, Captain.”</p><p>He tsked, and the next time I rose up his hands came under my ass, holding me off him. “You can do better than that.”</p><p>My eyes flew open at that, my hips swiveling down, looking for friction anywhere they could get it. He held me without so much as a quiver in his muscles. “Fucking tease, Poe.”</p><p>I had known the sharp bite of the spank was coming when I said it, and I yelped, savoring the sting. “Fucking tease, captain. Please please please put it in me, I need it. Your cock’s so thick and-“ The well-intentioned words fell off into a string of unintelligible mumbling.</p><p>“Since you said please…” he brought me back down on his cock, and I nearly cried from the relief, resuming my previous pace.</p><p>“Kriff, this ass is amazing,” he said, giving it a lighter, more loving smack before taking one cheek in each hand and massaging them.</p><p>His grip was so tight it almost hurt as he pulled them in and out, up and down, but the noises he was making convinced me to allow him to continue.</p><p>Besides, I was having my own problems holding onto my sanity without worrying about another thing. My pussy was getting tight around him, my wetness coating his dick and spreading to his thighs, to my own thighs. I found the right angle to hit that spot in me and chased after it, hitting it with nearly every thrust. </p><p>My cries went up in turn, rising from the moans and whimpers they had been to now muttered curses, wordless drivel and gasps that had me hoping the door was soundproof. </p><p>“Kriff,” he moaned. “You like that? Like getting yourself off on my cock?”</p><p>I nodded rapidly. “Yes- yes captain.”</p><p>His hands stilled on my ass then, his thumb moving between my cheeks and resting there so it could hit those sensitive places every time I came down on him. </p><p>I could nearly hear his head falling back against the bed in frustration. “Kriff, can I- can-“</p><p>“Put your thumb in my ass? Yes please,” I said, one big breath that I hoped would convey exactly how much I would fucking love it if he did that. </p><p>I slowed down, and he coated his thumb in the wetness from my pussy before dragging it up between my cheeks. </p><p>I wasn’t sure which one of us was more affected by the stretch and give of my asshole around him.</p><p>My hips sped up despite the delicate operation going on back there, and Poe, to his credit, managed to hang on. It felt debauched, it felt dirty, it felt like something I wouldn’t tell anyone about for the rest of my life. It was exactly what I needed after two weeks of this stupid kriffing celibacy thing. </p><p>My muscles contracted and my eyes screwed shut, head falling back again as my breath came in pants. I didn’t have the foresight or even the ability to tell Poe I was about to cum.</p><p>He didn’t need it. I wasn’t sure what tipped him off, but something had. “Let me see you cum on this cock. I want to see you kriffing break, new girl.”</p><p>“Nghh,” was all I managed to get out, or something along those lines, before all the pressure was too much and white light was racing over me and- I broke. Poe got what he wanted.</p><p>My arms collapsed, my chest squished against his legs as I let out a strangled cry that started as his name and ended as something that might’ve made sense in Huttese. I felt like I was floating; all my good words earler about feeling relaxed in his bed couldn’t compare to this.</p><p>Somewhere in the dim postcoital haze, I realized Poe was cumming inside me. I was content to lie there for the rest of the night, but before I was ready Poe was poking me in the lower back.</p><p>“Red leader to Y/N,” he teased, sounding like he’d regained himself much quicker than I had.</p><p>“What’s up?” I asked stupidly.</p><p>“Get off me. We need to get cleaned up.”</p><p>“I can’t move.”</p><p>In response, he smacked my ass. Post-orgasm it didn’t feel as nice. I yelped, and glared at him before lifting myself off him. </p><p>We both sighed at the feeling, then I did that awkward clenched-ass waddle to the fresher and cleaned myself up the best I could.</p><p>Poe was clean and back in his boxers when I emerged. His eyes were heavy; whether it was orgasmic bliss or exhaustion I couldn’t be sure. Most likely a mix.</p><p>He looked me up and down, eyes lingering on my bruised neck. “How do you feel?”</p><p>Not what I’d expected. “Good. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Kriffing amazing, but I should’ve asked you about some of the stuff I did. You’re going to have bruises.”</p><p>“So are you,” I said, donning my shirt and shorts before turning the light all the way off and traipsing back to bed. </p><p>He made a small frustrated noise. “I know, but-“</p><p>I slid in next to him and pulled his face close to mine, even if I couldn’t see anything in the pitch black. “I got carried away too; I’m sorry. But I wouldn’t have let you do anything I didn’t want.” I smiled then. “You weren’t the one in charge.”</p><p>He fell for the bait. “I was too!” </p><p>I chuckled, turning around and pressing my back to his chest, pleased when his arm came over my torso and his face snuggled into the pillow like we’d done this a thousand times before. “Alright.”</p><p>There were several moments of silence in which I thought he was letting himself drift off. Then his voice came again, “We’re doing that again, right?”</p><p>I laughed again, a short bark that I quickly cut off. “Imprisonment by Kylo Ren himself couldn’t keep me out of this bedroom, Poe. Now go to sleep.”</p><p>Ignoring the slight, he snuggled in deeper and was silent. I’d found a good lay (not to mention friend) in a little over a month on D’Qar. Maybe my standards were kriffed, but that was enough of a win to put me to sleep satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>